A vehicle drive device is conventionally known that includes an engine, a first electric motor, and a second electric motor. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle drive device described in Patent Document 1. In the vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1, the engine is coupled to drive wheels through a differential mechanism having a differential state controlled by the first electric motor, and the second electric motor is coupled to the drive wheels through a speed reduction mechanism with a constant reduction ratio.